la boda
by roxkem
Summary: como seria la boda de esta parejita bueno en mi cabeza seria asi pasen y lean por fas aclarando las dudas unos cuantos flash back
1. Chapter 1

esta historia es sobre hitsuhina mi pareja preferida esta muy loca no sean muy duros conmigo es mi primer fic lean por fa esta corto

* * *

Era 20 de diciembre, destinaron para el fin un hermoso lugar con espacios abiertos que estaban cubiertos de nieve y luces navideñas como un cuento del polo norte; justo en medio del paisaje nevado se encontraba una maloca de cristal puesto que los pilares eran de vidrio al igual que el techo, dentro de cada pilar se encontraban distintas luces que hacían un efecto mágico en el lugar, el techo estaba cubierto por la blanca nieve completamente (y si esto impresiona pues la decoración es lo mejor), cada pilar tenia un arreglo floral de orquídeas blancas y lilas en forma de cascada, habían mesas redondas (4 personas) perfectamente adornadas con manteles blancos que casi llegaban al suelo y otro mas corto de color lila en el centro un florero que al igual que los pilares tenían unas luces de colores resplandecientes y sobre estos un arreglo de orquídeas blancas y lilas intercaladas, cada mesa tenia una botella de sake vestida de blanco con cinturón lila, así como copas de cristal y cubiertos de plata, cada silla estaba vestida de blanco con un cinturón lila respectivamente y sobre los centros de mesa en aire flotaban bolas de cristal con luces destellantes también que eran unidas entre si con redes de luces de navidad blancas que iluminaban de forma asombrosa todo el lugar, fuera de la maloca se encontraba un pequeño altar decorado con orquídeas a tono y sillas iguales a las de las mesas una alfombra lila sobre el blanco suelo esperando la celebración mas grande del año en todo Japón: la boda del genio empresario de las corporaciones de artículos deportivos y exjugador de la selección de futbol de Japón HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU con la famosa prodigio del piano HINAMORI MOMO.

En la mañana

Casa de Hinamori

-Wow!!! Mama es tarde!! Es tardee!! – dice la chica levantándose de la cama de un brinco

-Que sucede Momo? – la responde Unohana asomándose a la puerta de su cuarto

-Ya es tarde debemos irnos o no estaré lista para la boda –considerando que la chica tardaba horas para arreglarse- oye me estas escuchando?..... Mama!!!

-Si, si te escucho, tranquila es temprano recuerda que por hoy tendrás quien se encargue de arreglarte, ya Toushirou-Kun alisto todo para que pases el día en un spa donde te vestirán, peinaran, maquillaran y todo lo propio para este día

-En serio? Shirou no me dijo nada – dijo un poco confundida

-No te preocupes todo esta resuelto – respondió calmada su madre – ahora vístete y baja a desayunar después le pediremos a tu hermano que nos lleve, esta bien?

-Si, gracias mama – dijo ya calmada

Se alisto y bajo a desayunar

-Buenos días Sousuke –dijo la chica

-Heeee!!! Ya se te pasó la euforia que tenias, había olvidado lo revoltosa que eres por las mañanas y eso que solo llevas 2 años viviendo con toushirou –respondió su hermano mayor (ya se que no combina con la personalidad del verdadero pero un hermano mayor que no moleste a su hermanita es algo que no puedo imaginar)

-Muy gracioso hermano que no puedes dejar de molestarme ni porque es un día especial para mi –contesto armando una rabieta como una niña

-Si claro-dijo despreocupado el

Luego de desayunar su hermano la llevo a ella y su madre al spa donde pasarían todo el día

En la casa de Toushirou

-Ya se fue – dijo el peliblanco mirando por la ventana con tono neutro- espero puedan darle un masaje relajante o algo, ayer estaba muy nerviosa con los últimos arreglos que estaba haciendo Matsumoto

Pasaron las horas y cada uno de los novios estaba preparándose para la boda, así como sus amigos quienes estaban muy emocionados

En la tarde

Las invitaciones decían 6:00 PM pero en el lugar eran las 5:00 PM cuando llego el novio y el hermano de la chica

Toushirou llevaba un kimono negro muy elegante con delgadas rayas turquesas verticales el cinturón también era turquesa que hacia un contraste con sus hermosos ojos, puesto que habían decidido llevar un traje clásico ya que era invierno y así seria mas enigmático el matrimonio – al menos eso fue lo que pensó la chica influenciada por la rubia de grandes pechonalidades; sin embargo, el fue convencido y acepto lo que su prometida decidiera sin refutar- su cabello estaba peinado de forma sin peinar lo que significa que lo llevaba hacia adelante como cuando era niño dándose un aire tierno que tanto le gustaba a su novia quien se lo pidió como favor

Mientras que Sousuke llevaba un kimono blanco con hojas entre verde y amarillo y cinturón verde lima

Ya se estaban poniendo nerviosos cuando empezaron a llegar los invitados, la primera fue Halibel quien asumió que su novio necesitaría apoyo moral ya que su hermanita se casaba y su mejor amigo estaría hecho un manojo de nervios aun con esa apariencia de frialdad que mostraba

-Hola chicos- saludo la rubia que llevaba un kimono de color verde amarillento con gotas blancas y un cinturón blanco con verde limón el cabello recogido en una coleta de lado, los accesorios, maquillaje y el bolso de mano que llevaba estaban en combinaciones de blanco y verde – supuse que ya estarían aquí –dijo para besar a su novio Sousuke

-Si Toushirou casi se muda para acá y no lo quise dejar solo-dijo el pelimarrón

-Es lógico que el novio llegue antes que todos- presumió el peliblanco

-Tu solo querías salir de la casa para no comerte las uñas- dice su futuro cuñado en forma de burla

-Déjalo Sousuke al menos el se aventura a dar este paso – dijo la rubia mirando a su novio de reojo

-Todavía estas con eso- respondió Sousuke

-No me culpes -dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos

-Oye! Te ves preciosa con ese kimono –dice el pelimarron – me provoca quitártelo – acercándose al oído de la chica

-No puedes por ahora – dice Halibel sonrojada en voz baja tu también te ves bien – besando al hombre que ya la tenia abrazada

-Oigan compórtense que no ven que estoy aquí! – dijo Toushirou

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen reviers, esta historia tenia mucho tiempo por alli en mi mente pero como era muy larga solo publique el capitulo final hay parejas muy locas que van a ver despues es un poco descriptiva pero estoy pensando colocarle al final un lemmon, bueno nos vemos bye..bye

rox


	2. Chapter 2

En ese momento aparece un auto negro de donde bajan, en primera Kira con un kimono azul pálido con murciélagos negros y un cinturón azul marino, luego bajo Shuuhei con un kimono vinotinto con rayas diagonales amarillas que partían de un punto y un cinturón amarillo quien le abrió la puerta a su novia Tatsuki ella llevaba un kimono azul marino con flores blancas y negras con un cinturón blanco con negro al igual que los accesorios, maquillaje y su bolso que estaban combinados junto con azul , su cabello iba suelto con un cintillo a tono

Saludaron a los presentes felicitaron al novio y aguardaron a los siguientes invitados que hicieron acto de presencia en un convertible rojo, bajo el pelirrojo con un kimono en la parte de arriba blanco y se iba degradando hasta llegar a un rojo intenso en la parte inferior su cinturón también era rojo y su cabello lo llevaba suelto, le abre la puerta a su prometida (nada mas y nada menos que Apache) quien baja del auto con un kimono negro con destellos azules en distintos tonos su cinturón azul claro con otro mas fuerte sus accesorios, bolso y maquillaje eran en varios tonos de azul, su cabello iba suelto con un sujetador de flores azules en un lado

-Hola chicos – dice alegre Renji – como estas hitsugaya-Kun?

-Bien- responde tranquilo el ojiverde

-Bueno te ves muy tranquilo – dice Apache

-Eso es solo apariencia – dice Halibel divertida

-Jajajajajajaja – ríen todos

En eso llegan en una limosina negra Kisuke portando un kimono verde navidad con rayas verticales verde oscuro y un cinturón verde mas claro abre la puerta del auto para salga su esposa la morena Yoruichi ella vestía uno naranja casi rojizo con flores de loto blancas con dorado y un cinturón dorado con naranja mas claro su larga cabellera iba en media cola donde tenia muchos accesorios dorados su bolso, demás accesorios y maquillaje oscilaban entre blanco, dorado y naranja

Acompañada de su hermana menor SoiFong ella vestía de amarillo pálido con una especie de polen amarillo mas oscuro y verde manzana estos colores también era su cinturón, accesorios, bolso y maquillaje, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas con listones a tono, se veía un tanto infantil (se preguntaba porque su hermana la había obligado a ponerse eso casi deprimida)

-Buenas!! Hasta que por fin das el gran paso hitsugaya-Kun la verdad no pensé que un joven como tu pudiera tener el valor- llego un extrovertido Kisuke

-Lo dices por ti mismo- dice más frío que un iceberg el peliplateado

-Si pero no se lo digas a Yoruichi-san porque me mata- dice casi en un susurro y luego suelta la risa

-Llegamos temprano y eso que tuvimos que esperar por SoiFong que estaba resolviendo unos asuntos - dice Yoruichi

-No diga eso Yoruichi-sama – dice nerviosa la pelinegra

-Bueno tomaremos asiento quiero tener la mejor visión de los sucesos así que tomare los mejores – dice el rubio con una extraña expresión

-No exageres Kisuke - le respondió su esposa

-Con su permiso – se excusa SoiFong mientras se retiran

-Creo que nosotros también nos iremos a sentar– dice Renji

-Si después de todo ya están llegando los demás – continua Kira

-Tu vienes? - pregunta Halibel a su novio

-No me quedare a acompañar a Toushirou – responde Sousuke mientras se alejaban los demás

A los pocos minutos llega una limosina con los demás integrantes de la familia Barragan, primero baja Stark con un kimono marrón con la orilla negra y un cinturón negro, Luego su novia SunSun con un kimono violeta con una serpiente en un lado y la orilla como de escamas el cinturón blanco con morado, los accesorios el bolso y el maquillaje era entre los tres tonos mencionados anteriormente , el cabello lo llevaba suelto con un listón blanco con bordado violeta en forma de cintillo, seguida de la hermana menor de Stark (pues halibel también era su hermana) Lilineth llevaba uno de color verde agua con flores rosadas y el cinturón rosado con fucsia, el bolso y los accesorios eran entre los tres colores y su cabello iba suelto con dos flores rosadas en cada lado con unos sujetadores, después bajo su hermano Grimjow vestido de azul eléctrico con unos colmillos blancos y un cinturón azul celeste acompañado de su novia Mila Rose con uno rojo con delicadas hebras rosa esparcidas por todo el traje un cinturón blanco con rosa su maquillaje, accesorios y bolso también eran entre esos tonos levaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta con listones a tono

Todos llegaron donde se encontraba el novio saludaron y se sentaron con los demás,

-Esto es aburrido- dice la pequeña joven Lilineth bostezando

-No empieces con tus quejas sin fin es un matrimonio es lógico que sea tranquilo-responde su hermana

-Quien te pregunto Halibel, porque no te casas tú también y así nos libramos de ti- respondió con fastidio la joven

-Que dijiste enana del demonio!- dice enojada

-Halibel-sama no debería enojarse por esos comentarios- le dice Sun Sun

-Ella tiene razón y compórtate lilineth nadie te obligo a venir – sentencia un autoritario Stark

-No me hagas reír desde cuando tu me das ordenes – dice golpeando a su hermano mayor

-Ya basta enana quédate tranquila y deja de armar jaleo!!-dice cabreado por la escena Grimjow

-Oblígame- responde desafiante

-Mira quien llego apuesto que el si te va a obligar y me imagino que sabes como- dice divertida Halibel

Rayos ya llego- pensó lilineth al ver el convertible negro

de donde bajo el ultimo hermano de esa familia, Ulquiorra llevaba un kimono elegante por cierto con un cinturón rosado pálido que hacia juego con el de su novia Orihime que tenia flores negras bordadas y pétalos el cinturón negro con rosado y en bolso y maquillaje en tonos de rosado los accesorios negros y su cabello tenia una peineta de cada lado con hermosos tonos de rosado en pedrería y el resto suelto (atuendo regalado por su novio para que no se apareciera con algo raro mentira la chica era modelo así que había aprendido a vestirse pero si se lo regalo Ulquiorra)

También se dedicaron a esperar después de saludar en la entrada al peliblanco,

luego de unos minutos llega otra limosina de donde bajan Byakuya e Ichigo uno con un kimono blanco con bordes añil y cinturón añil y el otro con uno gris con espigas negras y cinturón negro respectivamente, quienes acompañaban a Rukia ella llevaba uno negro con mariposas moradas un cinturón lila con morado al igual que su maquillaje, bolso y accesorios su cabello iba suelto con un cintillo con piedras moradas, justo en ese momento también llego el maestro de piano de momo en sus comienzos Shunsui acompañado de su esposa Nanao quienes vestían kimonos uno rosados con pétalos de cerezo fucsias y un cinturón fucsia y la otra uno rojo con flores de cerezo blancas y hojas verde claro con un cinturón blanco con verde su bolso, accesorios y maquillaje era entre los tres tonos y el cabello lo tenia recogido con una peineta con flores rojas

-Buenas tardes Hitsugaya- Kun, Sousuke-Kun están nerviosos?- pregunta el buen shunsui

-Buenas tardes Kyoraku-san- responde Toushirou serio y sin mucho interés

-Buenas tardes Kyoraku-san la verdad yo si estoy un poco nervioso – dice sousuke

-Recibe un abanicazo en una costilla – ahhh lo olvidaba ella es mi esposa Nanao-chan- ríe apenado

-Mucho gusto, muchas felicidades Hitsugaya-Kun – dice la mujer educadamente

-Es un placer y gracias- responde neutro

-Buenas Toushirou!!- Ichigo tan confianzudo como siempre

-Kurosaki cuantas veces debo decirte – fue interrumpido

-Que es Hitsugaya para ti, ya lo se me marea que lo repitas tanto relájate Toushirou-dice Ichigo

-Toushirou resopla resignado no hay manera de que ese trate con respeto a nadie

-En eso un golpe le saco el aliento- whaaaaa!!! Que rayos te pasa enana poseída

-Deja de molestar a Hitsugaya estupido no ves que esta nervioso-dice Rukia

-Por eso me golpeas- le responde indignado

-A quien la dices enana idiota energúmeno- Rukia

-Acaso hay otra por aquí con medio metro de estatura – Ichigo

-Vas a morir Ichigo- Rukia con otra estocada a las costillas del pelinaranja

-Ya paren por favor, se puede esperar ese comportamiento de Kurosaki pero Rukia – dice mirándola de reojo fulminante- una joven educada como tú no debería rebajarse- dice su hermano

-Lo siento byakuya nii- sama no volverá a suceder

-Bahh… como se atreve ese imbesil a hablar así de mí, porqué tuve que venir con esos dos- pensó Ichigo con una venita en la frente y muchas ganas de responderle a Byakuya pero se contuvo

-Así van a pasar todo el rato? Pregunto Sousuke

-Ah que me queda esa enana es demasiado violenta y mandona- Ichigo viendo como se comportaba delante su hermano mientras se alejaban

-Ja ja ja no cambian ustedes- Sousuke

Tomaron asiento tanto el trío como la pareja y en conversaciones se estaba pasando el tiempo ya faltaba poco para que diera comienzo la ceremonia y cada vez el ambiente era mas tenso para Toushirou cuando entraron Sado y Uryuu el primero con un kimono kaki y cinturón marrón y el otro con uno blanco con cinturón azul eléctrico.


	3. Chapter 3

luego hizo acto de presencia la despampanante Rangiku vestida de negro con grandes flores fucsias, cinturón fucsia con negro al igual que los accesorios, maquillaje y bolso llevaba el cabello suelto, era acompañada de su esposo Gin este vestía de añil con cinturón blanco, en ese instante también llego Nell y su esposo Noitora, quienes vestían un kimono verde esmeralda que se degradaba hasta llegar a blanco y bordados verde oscuro en forma de pequeñas hojas de te con un cinturón blanco con verde oscuro al igual que su bolso, maquillaje y accesorios, su cabello iba suelto con un sujetador verde en uno de los lados y el otro con un kimono negro con un cinturón verde esmeralda, respectivamente. Ambas parejas saludaron a Toushirou.

-Hola Hitsugaya-Kun- dice más que contenta Rangiku.

-Matsumoto- responde el ojiverde más frío que nunca y es que Rangiku lograba despertar esa reacción en el solo con su presencia

-Porque no me saludas como es debido?, que te he hecho?, al menos deberías felicitarme por el trabajo que hice, no crees que quedo perfecto el lugar? justo como lo quería Hina-Chan – responde matsumoto primero haciendo una rabieta y luego paso a una expresión soñadora y de vanagloria- realmente me quedo espectacular- añadió casi llorando

-No hagas eso Ran-Chan, Hitsugaya-Kun solo esta nervioso- dijo su esposo con una gran sonrisa característica de el

-No estoy nervioso Ichimaru- dijo Toushirou neutro

-Vaya sigues siendo tan grosero e inexpresivo pensaba que por hoy estarías diferente- respondió Gin con burla

-Y tu de que lado estas en ves de defenderme de los maltratos de Hitsugaya te pones de su parte, y eso que soy tu esposa pues a partir de hoy dormirás solo-dijo enfadada Rangiku

-Queeeee????? Porque?? Ran-Chan yo no estaba defendiendo al mocoso créeme- suplicaba Gin detrás de ella mientras se alejaba de la entrada

-Mocoso??? Voy a matar a ese Ichimaru cuando esto termine- dijo Toushirou con una venita en la frente

-Olvídalo no te distraigas con eso ya debe estar por llegar mi hermana- añadió Sousuke

-Tienes razón –dijo Toushirou otra vez nervioso

Se sentía nervioso aunque no lo aparentara y mas aun cuando vio llegar una limosina blanca de donde bajaron los hermanos Yamamoto y su futura suegra, Hyorinmaru Yamamoto llevaba un kimono turquesa con puntas hielos en el borde y un cinturón blanco mientras que su hermana Tobiume posaba uno melón con flores de durazno y pequeñas bolas de fuego con un cinturón durazno y rojo, su maquillaje era sencillo y a tono con su traje al igual que los accesorios y bolso, el cabello lo levaba recogido en dos moños con accesorios de piedras rojos en ellos (estos dos hermanos eran primos de momo por parte de papá), Retsu por su parte poseía un hermoso kimono lila con grandes peces koi blancos, el cinturón blanco con morado hacia un contraste sublime en la madre de la novia sus accesorios, bolso y maquillaje lila con blanco eran sencillos y por primera vez se le veía todo el cabello increíblemente largo suelto.

Un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo y no era que no estuviera acostumbrado al frío sino que sabia que si ellos estaban allí era porque ya la novia venia en camino cuando escucho.

-Tranquilo Toushirou-Kun – dice Retsu calmada y sonriente

-Ya esta cerca no es así??????- Pregunto el intentando mantenerse inexpresivo como siempre

-Si deberías esperar al pie del altar – le responde ella con voz cariñosa- tu espera a tu hermana aquí, no la molestes por favor Sousuke esta muy nerviosa- le dice a su hijo

Al ver que Toushirou se dirigía al altar todos sabían que ya Hina estaba por llegar

Llega una limosina blanca con decoraciones lilas entonces los nervios suben como la marea tanto para Sousuke como para el novio que mira desde el final del pasillo lila, baja del vehiculo con un hermoso kimono blanco con pétalos lilas bordados por todo el alrededor que se hacían mas pequeños hasta convertirse en polen justo a la mitad de la falda un cinturón lila con blanco de donde salía una cola blanca, tenia un moño espectacular con muchos detalles lilas y blancos, saliendo de allí el velo que cubría su rostro que estaba maquillado en los ojos de lila a blanco y un brillo lila en los labios sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos con bordados lilas y joyas en diamantes se acerco al altar tomada del brazo por su hermano parecía que era un camino sin fin

Toushirou se preguntaba cuando va llegar y ella se preguntaba lo mismo, cuando por fin llego al altar y comenzó la ceremonia ambos esperaban atentos, luego de colocarse los anillos y finalmente lo que se esperaba

-Hitsugaya Toushirou puede besar a la novia- dice el orador

Toushirou se acerca lentamente a ella las manos le temblaban pero aun así no titubeo y levanto el velo, miro a la hermosa mujer que tenia enfrente su vecina, amiga, novia, amante y ahora y por fin su esposa, la abrazo delicadamente unió sus labios con los de ella en un calido beso que ambos disfrutaron como si fuese el primero, luego de unos segundos en los que hubo cientos de flash, se separaron, se miraron a los ojos

-Te amo Shirou-Chan- pronuncio al momento que esbozaba una gran sonrisa

-Yo también te amo a ti Momo- respondió el con el mismo gesto lo que a todos le pareció extraño

Luego de todo el momento romántico

Se dirigieron a su maloca de cristal donde celebraron hasta más no poder, los amigos, familiares, periodistas y los esposos; comieron, bebieron, bailaron, pelearon (como Rukia e Ichigo, Renji y Apache, Rangiku y Gin, entre otros) pero sobre todo, todos les deseaban a la pareja la mas grande felicidad que se demostró con grandes sonrisas y muchos besos que el chico frío y serio le propinaba a su esposa la dulce chica inocente, esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos se que me pase para actualizar pero estaba muy ocupada es un cap corto espero que les guste como siempre digo dejen sus reviews pro fis aceptare sus sugerencias comentarios insultos o lo que sea gracias a los lectores por los comentarios en mi otro fic momo´s cumple los que no lo han leido esta en la parte de los terminados ya que era un solo cap si estan interezados. bueno ya saben cuidense bye bye .rox

cabe destacar que bleac y sus personajes tomados por mi son propiedad del sr. tite kubo

* * *

Eran alrededor de la 3:00 am cuando sucede algo halibel se dirige hasta la pareja

como va todo? Espero no estés muy aburrido toushirou

porque lo dices?- respondió sereno

bueno a ti no te gustan las celebraciones, pero eso no importa oye hina hay algo que quiero mostrarte

qué es?

Mira – dice alegre la rubia mostrando su mano derecha y en ella lo que parecía un anillo de compromiso

Ohhhh!!!!! Que bonito no me digas que mi hermano…..!

Si. Pero hay algo mas

Algo más?- Confundida

Yo quería pedirte perdón – dice finalmente la rubia mirándole fijo a los ojos y en tono muy serio

Per…don…? Porque?- desorientada

Toushirou solo miraba atento sin involucrarse la conversación – será qué? – pensó

Ahora seremos familia pero hay algo que me ha estado reconcomiendo la conciencia desde que me hice novia de tu hermano y va siendo hora que lo afronte y me disculpe contigo

No entiendo halibel que es todo esto que me dices

Cuando llegue a esta ciudad yo solo quería conquistar a toushirou y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir con ese propósito……

-----------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------

En Tokio

Joven levanta a la selección juvenil de Japón hitsugaya toushirou próxima estrella en ascenso…. Halibel- sama mire es hitsugaya está en el periódico!!- apache

Lee- ya te encontré – dice mientras aprieta el periódico en sus manos

Semanas después

Todavía no entiendo porque vinimos aquí, este lugar no me gusta- quejándose apache

Cállate tonta si estamos aquí es porque así lo desea halibel-sama – acota mila

Pero hay algo que estamos olvidando, si stark se entera halibel-sama estará en problemas –sun sun

Es el realmente es el, espera toushirou pronto resolveremos todo entre nosotros- pensó la rubia sin prestar atención a los comentarios que habían estado diciendo las demás y mirando hacia la segundaria de karakura – quien es ella? – alzo la voz de repente

Vaya parece que no perdió tiempo debe ser….-recibió un golpe por la espalda

Cierra la boca idiota – mila

Que sucede contigo- responde apache enfurecida

Me mudare a este lugar y averiguare quien es esa resbalosa que se está aprovechando de toushirou y pagara por interferir en mis planes- dijo completamente seria apretando los puños

Días después

Hoy tenemos unas nuevas estudiantes por favor recíbanlas cordialmente – dice la profesora- pasen por favor – entrando las 4 chicas – ellas son sunsun, mila rose, apache y halibel

Toushirou levanto la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como plato- que hace aquí – pensó

Siéntense por favor

En la hora del almuerzo

Cuanto tiempo toushirou?- dice la rubia mientras se acerca a el

Puedo saber porque estás aquí halibel?- responde mientras guardas sus cosas con tono frio

Vine a buscarte , no es obvio? Porque desapareciste sin decirme nada, acaso no eras mi amigo? Te vi en el periódico y vine a visitarte

No, viniste a acosarme como solías hacer o no te hubieses mudado, las visitas no viven ni estudian en el lugar visitado, o me equivoco?

Tal vez tengas razón pero que puedo hacer te extrañe mucho – se acerca hasta él y lo abraza- justo en ese momento

Toushirou-kun aun no terminas ….- que estaba viendo la chica nueva abrazaba y casi besaba a su novio- pensó hina aterrorizada por la escena

Hina- soltándose del agarre

Acaso la conoces? -Pregunto con recelo hinamori

Si estudio conmigo hace tiempo … halibel te presento a mi novia

Mucho gusto -dijo un poco más calmada – soy hinamori momo

Es un placer hinamori- chan, soy barragan halibel… no sabía que tenias novia?... me disculpo por lo de hace rato toushirou y yo éramos muy unidos- dijo despreocupada

No te preocupes barragan-san- apenada hina

Llámame halibel por favor

Está bien halibel-san

Nos vemos toushirou, hinamori-chan fue un placer –fingiendo una sonrisa – me las vas a pagar toushirou es mío- pensó

No sabía que la conocías – confundida

En realidad era mi vecina y estudiábamos juntos antes de mudarme aquí… se puede decir que éramos amigos- respondió sereno- rayos halibel es muy complicada e insistente no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados y no le puedo decir a hinamori que está enamorada de mi… esto será un problema- pensó – vamos o no nos va a dar tiempo de almorzar con lo demás

Si eta bien – hina – esa chica es muy bonita y parece que hay algo mas pero si toushirou dice que son amigos no hay razones para desconfiar de eso – pensó finalmente

En la azotea

Halibel-sama está bien?- apache

Si pronto será momento de recuperar a toushirou – contesto decidida

Semanas después

Toc-toc

No abra nadie?... mejor me voy –pensó- se abrió la puerta- dejo a puerta vierta entonces si está en casa- en voz baja disponiéndose a entrar – toushirou estás aquí?- llamo pero nadie respondió subió hasta su cuarto cuando- que era esto toushirou besando a halibel- no puede ser- dijo en un susurro con lagrimas en los ojos castaños

Hinamori- exclamo el soltándose del agarre de la rubia

Hinamori salió corriendo no quería saber ni escuchar nada

El chico salió detrás de ella llamándole

Música

_alo_

apache hinamori nos vio besándonos, es el momento, salió corriendo no debe ir lejos

_está bien – cortando la llamada _

hinamori esto va a ser muy sencillo ya verás- dijo la rubia entre risillas

corría y corría toushirou estaba siguiéndola pero él no conocía la ciudad como ella empezaría a tomar atajos y callejones para escapársele

busquen si la ven avisen con un mensaje – mila

**está en el puente- sunsun**

**vamos para allá – las otras **

ya era tarde estaba oscuro- donde se metió? Donde estas hina? – se preguntaba el chico cansado de correr

porque me hiciste esto toushirou? Eres un falso, porque? Porque?!!!! -Entre llantos

no te muevas – una voz

qué?- asustada, fue tomada le apretaron la boca con las manos y agarraron de ella fuertemente, colocaron sus manos en una prensa y las presionaron- nooo!!! ahhhh!!!! – llanto, dolor, gritaba pero no podía ser escuchada sintió un golpe en su cabeza, viendo como el horizonte se cerraba lentamente

vámonos rápido

hinamori!!!-llamaba varias veces- el rio-pensó se acerco a la vio tirada en el suelo cerca del puente

hina!!!!!!!!-dios que es esto sus manos están ensangrentadas- pensó- hinamori!!!hina!!!!hina!!!!!!!- llamaba sin cesar

en el hospital central de karakura

muévanse!- gritaba desesperado el chico peliblanco

que ha sucedido- pregunto una enfermera

la encontré así por favor atiéndala rápido no despierta!- Entre gritos

cálmese por favor- llamo al camillero- llévenla a dentro- quitando el cabello de su cara – hina-chan? – sorprendida- llamen a unohana-san rápido es su hija – grito- quédate aquí- salió corriendo

unohana-san? Es cierto su madre es doctora de hecho es la directora del hospital-pensó- no puede ser como le voy a explicar esto – inquieto, nervioso, confundido y sobre todo preocupado..........................


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos como lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo un recuento de la historia ya que muchos quedaron un poco perdidos acerca de las parejas entonces decidi colocar unos flash back para aclarar dudas espero que se aclaren y como siemppre digo dejen sus reviews para insultarme aconsejarme comentarios o lo que sea no sabre si les gusto si no lo hacen asi que sin mas salvo decir que bleach es del sr tite kubo les dejo el cap 5 espero les guste . rox

* * *

Horas después

Hitsugaya-kun – llamo calmada

Ah! Unohana-san yo…. Como esta hinamori?

Solo estaba desmayada por el impacto en su cabeza pero eso no es lo grave sus manos fueron presionadas tenía varios huesos rotos, tendones… que sucedió? – pregunto finalmente

Qué?... no lo sé – bajo la cabeza – se molesto conmigo y salió corriendo, yo la seguía pero se me perdió, luego la encontré así… yo no pude hacer nada… es mi culpa… unohana-san perdóneme por favor no he podido cuidar de ella!- dijo indignado con si mismo

Está bien hitsugaya-kun no te culpo yo sé que esto también es duro para ti- hizo una pausa- mi hija te necesita… no podrá tocar mas el piano…

Hinamori – susurro

No sabemos si pueda volver a mover sus dedos normalmente otra vez hice lo que pude para reconstruir pero eso solo lo sabremos una vez que curen y que comience a moverlos por el momento permanecerá mucho tiempo enyesada…. Hitsugaya-kun a pesar de que yo quiero que apoyes a mi hija no creo que sea oportuno que estés aquí

Porque?

No me mal interpretes por favor pero mi hijo viene en camino y si te ve … no quiero problemas en el hospital

Sousuke?... lo siento unohana-san pero no puedo hacer eso

-------------------------------------------------- final flash back -------------------------------------------------------

Por eso yo creo que lo mejor es confesar te que fui yo quien mando que te acaran y prensaran tus manos para que no pudieras tocar nunca más y alejarte de toushirou – su voz se había vuelto un hilillo entre cortada y brotaban ligeras lagrimas de sus ojos

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca cedió al asombro – que? Cómo? Ella lo hizo no lo puedo creer que es esto- pensó – había quedado paralizada por unos segundos – halibel eso paso hace mucho tiempo y mira- mostrando sus manos – ni una cicatriz y puedo tocar el piano tanto como quiera … yo no te puedo culpar por eso porque se lo que toushirou llego a significar en tu vida…

Cómo? Eta chica es única yo le digo que atente a su vida y ella me dice que está bien, no me juzga y… como puede ser así? vaya toushirou que afortunado eres -pensó

Por eso no puedo dar crédito a ese hecho, yo doy gracias porque mi hermano es feliz y te aprecio mucho y creo que eres la mujer perfecta para sousuke de todas las novias que ha tenido con la única que se ha enseriado es contigo eso te da crédito, por eso me alegra que seas parte de nuestra familia y mi futura cuñada –sonriendo finalmente

Gracias hina no se cómo agradecerte que seas tan buena conmigo- dijo abrazándola

No te preocupes y no llores o se te va correr el maquillaje – correspondiendo al abrazo

Toushirou gracias por no guardarme rencor y por esperar a que yo me disculpara por mi misma- dijo la rubia

Tu lo sabías?- Hina confundida

Lo siento pero no podía contarte es mejor que halibel lo halibel lo hecho – sereno

Está bien eso ya está en el pasado – dijo tranquilamente hina

Bueno creo voy a ver a sousuke me parece que está tomando demasiado

Je…je no me extraña si su compañero es kyoraku-san

Y otra vez gracias a los dos – haciendo reverencia con la cabeza para luego alejarse

Como te sientes? –toushirou

Estoy bien, no puedo odiarla por eso después de todo será nuestra familia y no vale la pena cualquiera puede cometer errores y ella ha pasado por muchas cosas también – hina

Si todos ellos han cambiado mucho pero me sorprende que lo hayas tomado tan natural

Jejeeje vamos a bailar toushirou – jalándolo hasta la pista de baile- olvidemos eso este día no puede ser arruinado por nada porque es el más feliz de mi vida

Sonrió y beso su mejilla – tienes razón

Al rato

Tengo sueño… abhhhh… toushirou tengo sueño yo creo que es hora de irnos

Ha …. Pensé que nunca te cansarías- aburrido

Ah…estabas esperando por mí?

Tú qué crees?

Jejejeej lo siento debes estar cansado

No importa mejor vámonos ya

y a dónde iremos?

A casa

Tú casa?

Nuestra casa, descansamos y salimos en la tarde para el sitio que elegiste

Está bien que sea yo quien escoja el lugar de nuestra luna de miel, no deberíamos ser los dos?

Por mi está bien yo quiero que tú seas feliz

Si pero tú también tienes derecho

Momo iré a donde tú quieras y estaré bien porque estaré contigo

Gracias shirou-chan

Vámonos yo también tengo sueño

Si espera un momento y me despido de mi mama

No tardes

En la casa

Ah que cansancio si es por rangiku-san y kyoraku-san pasamos todo el día también

Esa matsumoto no tiene remedio y con esos amigos que tú te gastas

Nos gastamos querrás decir toushirou

Si pero yo los conocí por ti

Me voy a bañar…. La verdad ni recuerdo como llegue a frecuentarlos a todos – dice desde la bañera

Como no sabes , entonces te haces amiga de todo el mundo sin saber quiénes son?- desde la ducha

Bueno a rukia la conocí en la segundaria en primer año y nos volvimos muy unidas al igual que a orihime y a tatsuki, tatsuki era amiga de kurosaki-kun desde la infancia así fue rukia y yo lo conocimos y ella comenzó a frecuentarlo creo que se gustaban desde entonces aunque no lo reconozcan

Es de esperarse del idiota de kurosaki

No te expreses así…por otro lado al juntarnos con kurosaki-kun también conocimos a ishida-kun y a sado-kun y en 2do año estaba abarai-kun que era amigo de rukia desde que nacieron prácticamente y él se la pasaba con Kira-kun , hisagi-kun y rangiku-san y así fue como los conocí a ellos

Porque tenías que conocer a gente así?

Shirou-chan!

No te molestes estoy jugando

Bueno está bien, como decía por otro lado estaba mi hermano que estaba en primero de preparatoria y cuando abarai-kun y los demás pasaron a 1ero de preparatoria ya mi hermano estaba en 3ro pero él se encargo de que ellos se adaptaran rápido y se volvieron como una pandilla sobre todo porque eran más varones, entonces mi hermano se graduó y les dejo el legado de cuidarme ya que yo pasaría a la preparatoria ese año y el estaría estudiando en una universidad en Tokio

Si más problemático resulto eso

Si por eso cuando tu llegaste ya yo los conocía a ellos y se te hizo tan complicado relacionarte conmigo

Ha… matsumoto fue la primera en hacerme barras como si me conociera

Es que le caíste bien dice que le recuerdas como si tuviera un hermano menor

Ni que fuera tan vieja

No pero como era mayor que nosotros

Solo un año

En realidad dos años

Dos años? Pero ella iba con abarai no?

Si pero por lo que se ella perdió un año

No me extraña… no sé cómo se graduó

No es por eso shirou , no estoy muy segura pero en primaria los padres de rangiku-san murieron en un accidente y ella quedo gravemente herida paso mucho tiempo en el hospital, al parecer no tenia mas familiares y el único que la visitaba era un vecino que había sido su amigo por años, el tampoco tenía familia pero como era el heredero de una gran empresa no podía hacer uso de ella porque era solo un niño pero eso le permitía vivir bien hasta que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera convertirse en el presidente, cuando ella despertó y se recupero había perdido muchas clases y por eso repitió el año y quedo separada de su amigo que era ichimaru-san, según él la mantuvo todos los siguientes años

Por eso el iba un año más adelante eh?

Si es como una cadena fuimos conociendo a muchos en el camino

Si y después se puso peor cuando apareció halibel y su pandilla

Y pensar que orihime terminaría con ulquiorra-kun, mi hermano con halibel y abarai-kun con apacha-chan poco a poco también nos fuimos emparejando

Si pasamos por muchas cosas para llegar aquí- vistiéndose para acostarse – ya no tengo sueño con ese baño se me quito

A mí también –recostándose a su lado

Todavía no puedo creer que tomaras las noticias de hoy tan tranquila

Si es que de verdad no vale la pena, cuando pienso en todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos y ahora por fin es formal nuestra relación, Después de tanto tiempo

Ya estuviésemos casados de no ser por lo que paso el año pasado

Eso creo – un poco triste


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------- flash back ----------------------------------------.------------------

Era verano hace un año

Hina recién había llegado de una gira y tenía pocos días en la ciudad

Hola rukia

Hina como estas? como estuvo tu gira?

Bien gracias todo salió perfecto y tu como estas?

Bien soportando a ichigo y trabajando con mi hermano cuando no estoy en la universidad, ya sabes muy ocupada, gracias que Salí de clases por fin

Porque no pasamos el fin de semana en la playa?

Estaría bien pasar un rato allá

Entonces le decimos a los demás y se quedan en mi casa

Claro que bueno que hitsugaya-kun te regalo una casa en la playa así podemos estar tranquilos sin que nos molesten y pasar el fin de semana sin preocuparnos por la estadía

Si tiene sus ventajas... entonces te llamo luego

Ok yo le digo a ichigo y a renji

Está bien nos vemos – cuelga el tlf

Ring-ring-hina sucede algo?

No, es que quería preguntarte algo

Dime

Bueno acabo de hablar con rukia y cuadramos para pasar el fin de semana en la playa, te importaría que se quedaran en la casa durante el fin?

No, esa casa es tuya, porque me pides permiso?

Jeeje todavía no me acostumbro

Bueno yo te la regale así que puedes hacer con ella lo que tú quieras

Ahh…. Si bueno…. Y bien?

Ahora de que estás hablando?

Iras con nosotros?

Supongo no voy a dejarte sola con esos amigos tuyos

Bueno mis amigos irán con sus novias así que no seas mal pensado shirou

Solo bromeaba si te digo que no iré igual me lo pedirás toda la semana y terminare aceptando así que me ahorro el trabajo

si no quieres no te obligaré para que sepas

claro hablamos en la noche estoy resolviendo un asunto, abarai me está volviendo loco con sus ideas y sus entradas a mi oficina como si fuera el patio de su casa

ten paciencia toushirou no seas malo con él además abarai-kun es un excelente jefe de producción

si solo por eso lo soporto

bueno hasta la noche…besos – cuelga el tlf

----------------------------------------------------- flash back ---------------------------------------------------------------

Hace un año

estas lista?

Algo así

Vamos debes estar emocionada por lo menos

Claro hoy es un gran día después de tanto tiempo fuera por fin estoy en casa, además de que me siento feliz por sado-kun y voy a estar apoyándolo con su banda será genial

No suenas muy contenta ni mucho menos emocionada

Supongo que no- pensó- si lo estoy hermano no te preocupes

Ok como digas , procura comenzar a arreglarte o no estarás lista para el concierto, ya sabes que eres muy lenta

Si…si

Aeropuerto- no veía la hora de regresar a Japón momo como estarás?- ve un afiche- parce que bien … gran concierto de Chad´s band y hina ….cuando es? Es hoy esta noche apunta a las 8:00 pm falta 1 hora

Como a las 4:00 am del día siguiente conmoción, gritos, gente

Wah si que hubo gente estoy cansada - hina

Si… vamos a casa pero primero hay que tratar de salir de aquí con toda esta gente –sousuke serio

No te preocupes le pedí a stark que trajera la seguridad de la casa así que van a escoltarnos durante la salida hasta la limo- halibel

Gracias halibel – hina

No hay de que – halibel

Sado-kun que te pareció? Estas conforme con el resultado?-hina

Es más de lo que esperaba- Chad

Si estuvo hasta abarrotarse menos mal que estábamos vip

Gracias a hina porque si es por ti

Que quieres decir enana?

Como me dijiste?

E-na-na mal humorada- desafiante, recibió un golpe

Idiota para que viniste?- furiosa

Tu empezaste no aguantas que diga algo y puedo saber porque me golpeaste RUKIA!- como cayendo en cuenta

Ya paren como son de imprudentes

Y tu quien te crees para meterte en las conversaciones de rukia y yo

Cállate yo soy el mejor amigo de rukia imbécil

… rukia porque eres amiga de este pelirrojo insoportablemente animal?

Porque él me trata bien y no me insulta idiota!

Qué? Yo no te trato bien?

Tu qué crees tal vez debí hacerme novia de renji y no tuya

Si tanto quieres a renji cásate con él!

No digas eso tonta! quieres que ichigo me mate?- le dijo al oído gesto que no paso desapercibido por alguien mas

No me digas que le tienes miedo

No pero no es correcto que digas esas cosas

Ya por favor no peleen mas ya vamos a salir y hay que estar atentos – orihime

Si además fastidian con sus tonterías- tatsuki

Rukia idiota como se te ocurre decir eso voz alta- pensó – sentí como la mirada de apache traspasaba mi cuerpo tal vez sea mejor hablar con ella

Quien se cree renji para humillarme así-pensó mientras apretaba los puños

Tranquila o se darán cuenta- dijo en su oído

Stark yo no….

Recuerda yo sé todo lo que sucede en mi familia y eso las incluye, aunque no sé porque se empeñan en mantenerlo en secreto

Creo que la discusión que acabas de presenciar responde a tu incógnita

Salieron trataban de pasar entre la gente cuando en frente la figura de un hombre de cabello blancos y ojos turquesas cerró el paso

Toushirou-. Parándose en seco, todos quedaron helados

Hina yo…

Aparta del camino- decidida y molesta

Puedo….

No! Aléjate de mí!- pasando de largo corriendo y metiéndose en la limo

Este no es el momento toushirou- sousuke

En casa

Pase de largo hasta mi habitación, mis ojos no lo pudieron soportar mas y cedieron al sentimiento que quemaba en mi interior, había regresado como si nada y tiene el descaro de aparecer en frente como si de un fantasma se tratase- no lo puedo creer- en todo este tiempo ni una llamada, ni una señal de humo, nada que me dijera que estaba bien, que aun me quería, que lo esperara, me canse de esperar yo no soy tu jugete toushirou- no lo soy!- gritando entre llantos

Momo estas bien?- llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta

Déjala es normal

Como?

Toushirou apareció hoy cuando veníamos saliendo del concierto- sousuke

Pobre, tienes razón será mejor dejarla sola- suspirando

Horas después en el parque cercano a su casa donde tiempo después de que toushirou se fuera, había mudado su fino piano que le había regalado su novio porque a su hermano le molestaba que ella practicara todo el día en la casa, así que cuando quería tocar en paz se iba al parque donde hasta los guardias la conocían y le custodiaban su preciado regalo mientras ella no estaba

Buenos tardes hina-chan

buenas como están?

Bien escuchamos que su concierto de ayer estuvo abarrotado de gente

En realidad no era mi concierto yo solo participe como invitada especial en apoyo al los anfitriones, y si estuvo muy bueno- respondió un poco desanimada

Imagino que viene a practicar como siempre

Si nos vemos más tarde


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba perdido no había podido llegar a casa era una tortura que quedara al lado de la de ella, no podía verla después de lo que le dijo en la mañana, porque? había sido tan estúpido era lógico que no quisiera verme le había hecho mucho daño, como esperaba que reaccionaria después de irme durante un año y sin hablarle, escribirle, sin si quiera hacer alguna reacción para que ella no se preocupara,, para que me esperara, si el futbol es importante para mi pero ella lo es mas y si regrese fue por eso pero ahora no sé qué es lo que ella siente por mi- pensaba mientras deambulaba por las calles cuando escucho algo esa melodía era la primera melodía que toco hina, la melodía que le dedico a el incluso le había colocado shirou como nombre en su honor estaba perfectamente ejecutada no podía ser otra persona, era ella, tenía que ser ella

Momo

Que haces aquí?

Puedo hablar contigo?

Ya lo estás haciendo, pero no quiero escucharte

Por favor yo se que estas molesta pero….

Molesta? No estoy molesta hitsugaya toushirou estuve molesta el primer mes después que recibí tu última llamada, pero a estas alturas no estoy molesta ha pasado un año sin saber de ti, sin saber si estabas bien, si volverías, si me querías, si te esperaba, crees que todo eso se puede expresar solo con molestia?

Lo se me porte como un imbécil y te he hecho daño, pero yo quería llamarte, quería estar contigo, quería tenerte lo juro

Pero no lo hiciste fue más importante tu campamento de futbol que yo, siempre lo era

Eso no es cierto, me he esforzado mucho para obtener la posición que tengo en la selección pero eso no me importa más que tu, yo acepte ir a ese campamento aislado de todo por un año por ti, juro que lo hice por ti, porque quiero darte lo mejor

No te creo

Momo me ofrecieron ir a España y jugar allí es como un sueño hecho realidad, pero no lo puedo hacer decidí que prefiero estar contigo aquí que allá sin ti

Eso debiste pensarlo hace un año

Hinamori momo yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti

No, no quiero tu trabajaste por esto, porque lo dejarías por mi?

Porque tú eres más importante, quería probarme que podía hacerlo y ahora que lo sé no hay nada más, se que te he hecho mucho daño pero por favor dame una segunda oportunidad, a menos que ya no me quieras

Te he amado, te amo toushirou me recriminaba cada día si tu aun lo hacías y que había hecho mal para que me trataras así, porque me tratabas así, porque?

Momo- se acerco a ella la rodeo con los brazos – aun me amas?- para propinarle un beso a la morena

Yo… te …amo pero no puedo coordinar nada estoy confundida

No voy a presionarte ya escuche lo que quería escuchar, voy a rechazar esa oferta y voy a dejar el futbol para siempre y lo voy a hacer por ti no importa cuánto tiempo me tarde, voy demostrarte lo importante que eres en mi vida

Toushirou yo….

Si no quieres responderme ahora lo entiendo y esperare cuanto sea necesario, adiós momo

……- toushirou no he dejado de amarte ni un instante desde que te fuiste pero estoy muy dolida tal vez tengas razón y lo mejor sea esperar – pensó mientras lo veía alejarse

Por cierto aun te desahogas con esa melodía, me alegro!- grito desde el otro lado del parque

Tonto- susurro

Semanas después toushirou estaba arreglando todo lo relacionado con su nueva vida, comprando cosas para lo que sería su futuro una empresa de artículos deportivos sobre todo los de nieve, todo lo que había ganado en este tiempo como futbolista (muy bien pagado por cierto) lo invertiría en esa empresa

Hina había hecho unas cuantas presentaciones mas y estaba en casa cuando decidió visitar a su vecino

Toc-toc- abre la puerta

Podemos hablar

Claro pasa por favor

Gracias, no has cambiado nada la casa sigue intacta

Si bueno estoy ocupado en otras cosas ahora, no he tenido tiempo de arreglarla

Toushirou respecto a lo que me dijiste lo he estado pensando mucho y llegue a una conclusión yo no he cambiado en todo este tiempo sigo siendo exactamente igual, así como tampoco mis sentimientos, por eso quiero que empecemos de nuevo, si estás dispuesto aun?

Se acerco a ella en un rápido movimiento y la beso tiernamente pero apasionado a la vez – como no lo estaría es lo que más deseo, hina múdate conmigo

Pero si vivo aquí al lado

Si pero quiero tenerte conmigo siempre quiero recuperar todo este tiempo de ausencia

No lo sé toushirou lo voy a pensar

Luego de unos meses, mas era el tiempo que pasaba en su casa que en la mía así que accedí a mudarme con él lo bueno era que la mudanza sería fácil ya que era al lado, mi hermano estaba feliz al fin me iba de la casa para el hacer sus relajos con sus amigos cuando mi madre tenía que trabajar todo el día halibel estaba molesta con el porqué se gastaba todo el salario en reuniones con kira-kun, hisagi-kun, rangiku-san, abarai-kun y quien sabe quiénes mas lo peor era que ella sabia cuanto ganaba porque él trabajaba en una de las empresas barragan

Shirou vamos a la playa, anda vamos por fa, si?

Momo no quiero ir es muy congestionado en estos días además tengo mucho trabajo

Está bien-pucheros

Sabes tener a kira, hisagi, abarai y hiraisagua es un beneficio por que puedo delegarles responsabilidades y sé que lo harán eficientemente y además confió en ellos como jefes en sus respectivos cargos no tengo la preocupación de buscar a alguien sin saber cómo iba a resultar pero a veces abarai me vuelve loco con sus cosas

Jejejejeje también fue bueno para ellos recién graduados de la universidad y conseguir cargos altos es una gran oportunidad…… no lo puedo creer eres todo un empresario no?

Claro para esto fue que ahorre todo lo que gane en le fulano campamento, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada cuando renunciara al futbol además debo darle una buena vida a mi novia

Shirou! Es tu culpa por hacer que me preocupara…. Gracias –apenada

Llego el fin de semana – momo vamos a salir

Uh? A donde?

Es una sorpresa

Vamos dime

No, si quieres saberlo tendrás que acompañarme

Está bien …………………no lo puedo creer pensé que no querías venir a la playa en estos días

Esta no es cualquier playa, es privada

Wohh si?

Si y ves aquella casa (en realidad una mansión playera ) es tuya

Queeee? No entiendo shirou

La compre para ti, porque sé que te gusta venir a la playa y no quiero que estés incomoda

Pero esto es demasiado es una mansión- corriendo hasta ella

Si bueno no conseguí otra que tuviera la playa para ti sola así que tendremos que compartirla con la otra que esta allá – señalando- pero lo bueno es que no están tan cerca así que no hay problemas no los molestaremos ni ellos a nosotros

Oye creo que no me estas escuchando es demasiado

No te preocupes por eso

Pero

Ya mejor vamos al agua, que no querías bañarte

Si!

------------------------------------------------------ fin flash back --------------------------------------------------------------

Había llamado a todo el grupo y estaba listo el paseo del paseo del fin de semana

Ala la playa sí señor, qué emoción!

Crees que haga abasto para tanta gente

Si la casa es grande de hecho inmensa no hay problema

Y quienes irán?

Bueno rukia, kurosaki-kun y me dijo que logro convencer a su hermano, así que creo que también ira kuchiki-san, también abarai-kun, apache-chan por supuesto mi hermano, halibel, ah ella dijo que stark quería ir así que también ira sunsun-chan sabias que ellos tenían una relación o algo así?

Bueno de ellas la mas cuerda y callada es ella supongo que eso le llamo la tensión a stark además como las otras se la pasan fuera con sus novios sunsun pasaba mucho tiempo sola en la casa por eso stark empezó a frecuentarla

Ahh si también irán milarose-chan y grimmjow-kun, después de una larga discusión dijeron que si

Esperaste que terminaran de discutir?

Si bueno es que me daba pena colgarles el tlf

Eso es insólito

No te burles, también irán orihime y ulquiorra-kun esa fue fácil ella solo dijo" podemos ir ulquiorra-kun" y el contesto "está bien"

Cuando conocí a halibel, el solía ser muy callado y todos le tenían miedo excepto grimmjow que era el único que lo desafiaba, es increíble la diferencia entre esa persona y la de ahora que es novio de inogue

Si de verdad daba miedo y miraba aterradoramente, sin embargo orihime siempre le sonreía, bueno en lo estaba… ah sí invite a kira-kun, hisagi-kun, tatsuki y a quien mas ahhh…. Le dije a urahara-san

Y a ese porque?

Para que nos llevara comida del restaurant ( cabe destacar que kisuke tenía un restaurant el cual frecuentaba muy seguido la pandilla así que eran unidos en cierto aspecto después de todo era su clientela selecta) y los más seguro es que vaya con yoruichi-san y soifong-san

Ha es lógico es su esposa y su cuñada, dime que no le dijiste a matsumoto

Toushirou eres malo como crees que no le voy a decir a rangiku-san

Hina esa mujer es la perdición

No hables así de ella

Ni modo- resignado

Bueno lógicamente ira con ichimaru-san y creo que mas nadie

Que mas querías ah sí lo olvidaba, también irán sado-kun e ishida-kun

Dime que no le dijiste a nadie mas por favor

Jejejejejeje no nadie más en total son 23 personas más nosotros, no somos tantos

Si claro no querías a toda la ciudad de casualidad?

Yo no tengo la culpa que tengamos tantos amigos


	8. Chapter 8

jajajajja no han tenido que esperar mucho, si he tenido tiempo de actualizar, como todos saben bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen al sr tite kubo este es el capitulo final espero que les guste

* * *

Durante el fin de semana se lo pasaron de lo mejor allí vieron a la dueña de la mansión de al lado y a su esposo

Hina-chan no sabía que vendrían este fin de semana hubiera mandado a limpiar es que tuve una fiesta y la dejaron toda sucia, estuve fuera toda la semana pero como a noitora no se le puede ocurrir hacer algo por su cuenta sin que yo se lo diga – mirándole de reojo

Ha fueron tus amigos quienes la ensuciaron

No es necesario que te disculpes nell-san

Claro que si ustedes no tienen que limpiar nuestros desastres

Bueno

Esta es tu familia? Como siempre habían venido solos

No en realidad son amigos pero casi de la familia el único es mi hermano que esta allá vengan y los presento

ah sí gracias

Luego de presentar a los vecinos se la pasaron conversando jugando, tomando sake

Esa noche toushirou decidió dar el gran paso

momo te quieres casar conmigo?

Boca abierta de par en par, ojos como platos-casarnos?- empeso esbozar una gran sonrisa – claro toushirou que feliz soy!

Me alegro- sereno

Esta lindo y la piedra tiene destellos lila

No sabes lo que tuve que esperar para conseguirlo

Gracias – para besarlo en lo que se convertiría en un apasionado, quien lo diría terminamos haciendo el amor esa noche

Dos meses después hina tenía una presentación la cual tuvo que suspender debido a su salud, había estado sintiéndose algo extraña últimamente así que fue al hospital para que su mama la examinara y fue esta quien le dio la esplendida noticia estaba embarazada

Buenos días hina-chan disculpa que me aparezca así pero como has estado ausente toda esta semana- le dice su antiguo maestro de piano y ahora manager de la joven

Si lamento la ausencia kyoraku-san es que he estado quebrantada de salud, pase por favor

Hay alguien que debo presentarte su nombre es yamamoto hyorinmaru

Es un placer yamamoto-san

El placer es mío eto….. no sé si llamarte hina como es un nombre artístico preferiría llamarte por tu nombre real si no te molesta

Bueno hina viene de mi nombre…soy hinamori momo

Hinamori?- sorprendido

Así es… sucede algo? Pareces un poco sorprendido

Disculpa pero tú eres familia de ukitake juushirou?

Si… soy su hija

Dios no puede ser

No entiendo… conociste a mi padre yamamoto-san?

Si ukitake juushirou, entiendo que luego se apellido hinamori, era mi tío

Tío?.... como tu tío? Mi padre no tenia familia

Lo siento hinamori-san al parecer desconoces la historia

Historia?- desorientada

Kyoraku-san lamento todo esto creo que me estoy saliendo de la razón por la que he venido hasta aquí

No te preocupes creo que será mejor que me retire al parecer tendrás otros asuntos que aclarar primero, hina-chan llámame cuando puedas para hablar acerca de tu siguiente presentación

Está bien kyoraku-san me disculpo también esto se salió de contexto

No te preocupes y mejórate pronto-picándole el ojo para marcharse

Yamamoto-san podrías explicarme todo esto por favor

Por favor llámame hyorinmaru

Está bien hyorinmaru-san

Empezare por hablarte de nuestro abuelo, yamamoto genryuusai, casado tuvo un hijo, mi padre, sin embargo este tuvo una relación con una mujer y ella quedo embarazada , el resultado fue tu padre , ella murió cuando mi tío tenía 3 años así que fue entregado a un orfanato, allí lo adoptaron y fue reconocido como ukitake juushirou, cuando mi tío se iba a casar con tu mama se entero de todo y decidió llevar el apellido de su madre el cual era hinamori, y por eso ustedes se apellidan así, sin embargo el era conocido por ukitake así que casi nadie lo llamaba hinamori

Es verdad siempre me pareció raro todo esto pero como es que sabes tanto de nosotros?

Porque mi abuelo a pesar de saber de la existencia de su hijo ilegitimo nunca hizo nada por acercarse a él puesto que eso le traería problemas con mi abuela y la familia, sin embargo siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo relacionado con el, antes de morir mi abuelo revelo toda esta historia a la familia y llamo a mi tío a la casa ahí lo conocimos yo era un niño en ese entonces

Mi papa nunca nos hablo de esto o al menos yo no sabía nada porque cuando él murió yo era muy pequeña y se me ocultaron muchas cosas, no sé si mi hermano lo sepa

Al morir mi abuelo tu padre fue porque era mencionado en la herencia pero este se rehusó a tomar parte en todo eso además de que mi padre no le tenía buena voluntad, es posible que el no haya dicho nada por eso

No entiendo, aun así teníamos derecho a saber que teníamos un tío y un primo

En realidad primos, mi hermana quería conocerte porque nosotros también crecimos solos, poco después que murió mi tío quisimos acercarnos a ustedes pero mi padre nos prohibió que lo hiciéramos y como solo éramos adolecentes, años después mis padres murieron pero no teníamos ni idea de cómo buscarlos ya que no sabíamos cómo se llamaban, ni donde vivían, ni nada al respecto, solo sabíamos que mi tío tenía dos hijos pero nada mas

Ya veo

Qué casualidad que fueras la misma persona a quien me iba a presentar kyoraku-san hoy

Si fue algo raro y para que querías conocerme?

Mi abuelo tenía una gran corporación a nivel mundial la cual termine heredando, yamamoto´s corporation

Oh… si sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes su empresa produce toda clase de instrumentos musicales

Si por eso queríamos que nos hicieras la publicidad, ya que eres muy famosa actualmente y con la gira que has hecho con chad´s band has entrado no solo al mercado de la música clásica sino de las fusiones contemporáneas y ya eres conocida por el público joven, por eso queríamos que representaras nuestra próxima campaña publicitaria

En serio – algo confundida por toda la información que había recibido

Entiendo que no puedas pensar en esto después de todo lo que te he dicho hoy así que tal vez sea mejor que hablemos en otra oportunidad

Si gracias…pero quería pedirte algo

Dime

Pues esta es la casa de mi novio y mi casa queda al lado por eso quería que me acompañaras, creo que debemos conversar esto con mi hermano y mi madre, claro si puedes y no te molesta

Claro que no me molesta, me alegra poder conocerlos por fin

Entonces vamos

Días después hina había solucionado todo el embrollo respecto a su nueva familia y había conocido a su prima tobiume, con esto había olvidado darle una noticia a toushirou

Toushirou vas a cenar en casa?

Si regreso en un rato

Ok pero vamos a comer en casa de mi mama, está bien?

Vas a presentar a otros miembros de tu familia?

Muy gracioso shirou-chan

Bueno es que se me hace raro nunca comemos en tu casa y hace días me dijiste lo mismo y termine conociendo a unos primos perdidos tuyos

Si pero es diferente aunque hay una noticia por eso quiero que sea allá o prefieres que los invite a ellos aquí?

Uhm, una noticia, me la puedes adelantar?

No, espera a la cena

Bueno está bien

Entonces voy a estar en casa de mi mama

Ok- despidiéndose

Llego la noche y en casa de hina estaba aparte de su mama, su hermano y sus primos a quienes quiso invitar para conocer mejor pues se llevaba muy bien con tobiume hubiese querido conocerla antes, bueno estaban sus amigas rukia, rangiku, orihime, tatsuki, halibel, apache, mila y sunsun, toushirou llego y comenzó la cena, luego del rato hablando en la sala

Bueno todos por favor hay algo que quiero contarles, esta semana me dieron una noticia no había podido comentarla, así que creo que es momento

De que se trata hina?- rukia

…. Estoy embarazada!

Embarazada?- pensó el peliblanco quien quedo en shock ante tal noticia, en su mente lo único que aparecía era esta palabra

Shirou-chan?- llamo la chica pero no hubo reacción – toushirou?- nada, seguía igual – shirou que te pasa? –preocupada

Será que se murió?- apache

Empezaron a brotar lagrimas-shirou?

No digas eso idiota – mila

Cálmate momo solo está en shock – dice su madre

Pero…

Le vació un vaso de agua en la cara

Qué?…como es eso que estas embarazada?

Si mi mama me lo dijo en la semana pero con todo lo que ha pasado no lo había dicho

Y no crees que debías contármelo antes?

Lo siento toushirou, lo había olvidado

Como olvidas algo así?

Bueno….yo….no lo se

Porque lloras?

Es que estabas allí sin moverte y me asuste

Hufm- suspiro- ya no te preocupes estoy bien es solo que no me esperaba semejante noticia- mientras la abrazaba

Estas feliz?- pregunto al oído

Si, vas a darme un hijo que más puedo pedir

Luego paso la noche entre felicitaciones y todo, al mes siguiente un terremoto que estremeció a Japón hizo que hinamori callera por las escaleras y perdiera su hijo

----------------------------------------------------- fin flash back ---------------------------------------------------------------

No pudimos casarnos ese invierno pero lo importante es que ya lo pudimos hacer

Si, tenias razón no era culpa de nadie, solo paso aunque no puedo evitar sentirme triste cuando pienso en ello

Momo no puedo revivir a nuestro hijo pero si puedo darte otro- dijo mordiéndole la oreja

Toushirou!

Porque no adelantamos la luna de miel, te gustaría?- entre besos y caricias

Sonrió- claro shirou-chan hazme tuya- correspondiendo a los movimientos del peliblanco

-------------------------------------------------------fin -----------------------------------------------------------

* * *

les gusto? por fa dejen sus reviews estos flash back los deje por que se que varios estaban un poco perdidos acerca de los personajes casi que me dicen de donde salieron bueno espero que les haya gustado, ah si se me olvidaba mi otra parte osea mi hermanita subio su primer fic de naruto para los que les guste esa serie y le quieran hechar un vistazo esta en sakura sasuke bueno de verdad espero como siempre digo sus comentarios sugerencias reclamos o lo que sea sera hasta el proximo fic

bye bye!

ROX


End file.
